


A perfect night

by T3RM1N4LLYC4PR1C1OUS



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love you Lita, Pining, Really fluffy, Stargazing, goofy nort, i hope you like it lita ily, nortnort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3RM1N4LLYC4PR1C1OUS/pseuds/T3RM1N4LLYC4PR1C1OUS
Summary: I wrote this for my friend Lita who is a simp!!!
Relationships: norton campbell/reader
Kudos: 2





	A perfect night

It was 2 am. Why were you awake? Well you were Lita of course. Who needs sleep anyway? Certainly not you. Groaning and turning off the parks and rec episode you were watching you went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. As soon as you set your phone down on the counter it erupted with notifications. Checking it you saw the name "NortNort" and smiled to yourself. You'd never admit it, but it brightened your day whenever a certain someone texted. you checked what he was saying:   
HEY!!!! LITA  
ARE YOU BUSY  
LITA  
LITA  
LEETS  
PLZ   
I HAVE A SURPRISE  
YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING I SWEAR

You chuckled and sent a reply

JESUS WHAT IS IT

he sent one back

Im outside your house :)

"oh my god this moron" you mumbled to yourself 

Ill be right out >:)

You were still wearing the clothes from the day so you just grabbed a blanket and headed out. There he was. That fucking idiot. Oh my god why is he on the roof. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THERE" you screamed.  
"CLIMBED!!!" he screamed back with a grin and took a running leap onto the ground next to you. "What are you doing here???" you asked, but there was a glint of happiness in your eye.

(HI IM SWITCHING TO 3RD PERSON NOW!!!!)

Norton grinned and pulled Lita into a hug. "I missed you." her face went red as he ruffled her hair. "okay come on! I have something to show you!" picking her up easily, Norton held Lita bridal style as she protested. "NORTON YOU BIG DORK PUT ME DOWN OR I SWEAR ILL" "Shhhhh, we're almost there" He gave her such a genuine smile that Lita couldnt help but melt in his arms. "Ok, fine. but if this is something stupid I will beat your ass" He chuckled and put her down on top of a small hill. "ok ok close your eyes" she did as she was told and he carefully adjusted her position so she was laying on her back. He lied down next to her and pulled the blanket onto them both. "ok, you can open your eyes now." He grasped her hand tightly as she did. When Lita opened her eyes she was face to face with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen,,, and no it had nothing to do with the beautiful man laying next to her what are you talking about??? Anyway when she opened her eyes this is what she saw. Stars. like so many stars holy shit. the sky was so bright, the moon was full, and it looked like a dream. She looked over to Norton, who was staring intently at Lita, counting the freckles dusted across her face. “So what do you think?” he grinned sheepishly at her. Lita stared into Norton's eyes like he had put her in a trance. “It’s beautiful.” her lips stretched into a soft smile and she grasped nortons hand even tighter. Sighing, the two lay back onto the grass and look up at the sky. After a minute Lita felt norton put his arm around her shoulder. After a moment of shock she leaned into his embrace and relaxed. They sat there for a while. Time didnt seem to be real, all that mattered was each other. “Hey um,, Lita” Norton suddenly blurted out. “Yeah whats up Nort?” they both grinned at the nickname and Norton took a deap breath. “So um,, I like you. Like really like you. Like,,, not in a friend way. Like my heart does flips whenever im around you and i dont really know what to do about it and i-” Lita smiled and interrupted his rambling “I like you too you big dork.” he looked shocked and they sat in silence for a few minutes. “Oh. i didnt think,, that you were gonna say that. Wow okay. Um,, im glad.” she grinned and pulled herself deeper into his embrace. “Lets just stay here. For a bit.” Norton nodded and held her tighter. Even though the night sky was beautiful Norton couldnt help but think the most beautiful thing here was the girl falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it Lita!!! ILY!!!


End file.
